Kiss Kiss
by SaiyukiSucker
Summary: Goku learns something about Konzen that he never knew......
1. I Love You

A/N: Hello!!! Okay this idea just came to me out of no where. I was watching Wizards of Waverly Place when this idea just hit me. So enough talk let's get on with the story!!!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAIYUKI OR ANY CHARACTERS FROM THE ANIME/MANGA!!!

* * *

"Konzen! Konzen! Konzen!! ZONZEEEEEEEEEEEEN!!" Goku yelled running into said man's office. Konzen looked at the bronze hair boy and glared. He hated when Goku bothered him while he was working.

"What?" Konzen asked putting his pen down, rubbing the sides of his forehead. Goku ran over to the blonde god and climb up into his lap. "What the hell are you doing?" Konzen asked before Goku presses his lips against the older male's. Konzen's eyes widened in shock. He pulled the boys head away by yanking his hair. Goku yelped and his hands shot up to rub his head.

"Why'd ya do that Konzen?!" The boy yelled still rubbing his head. Konzen glared at the boy.

"Why the hell did you just kiss me? And if it's a dumb answer, I will kick your ass." Konzen replied pushing the boy off his lap. When Goku hit the floor he blushed.

"Ten-chan and Ken-chan were kissin' and sayin' that they love each other! And I love you, so I kissed you!" Goku replied looking down at his hands. Konzen cursed the two gods under his breath. The blonde god stood from his seat to stand in front of the boy. Goku looked up and Konzen's foot come down and kick him in the head.

"You are such an idiot! It's not the same kind of love you moron! You love me like a father not a lover! And if you ever act with out thinking again I will kick your ass big time! Got it?!" Konzen yelled still kicking the golden eye'd child.

"I got it! I got it! Now stop kickin' me ya big dummy!" Goku yelled back only to be kicked some more. When Konzen thought that was enough he stopped kicking Goku and instead picked him up. Konzen rested Goku on his hip and sighed.

"What am I going to do with you?" Konzen asked looking at the boy again. Goku smiled.

"Hey Konzen, do you like me?" Goku asked scratching his head. Konzen shook his head.

"I will never like you." He replied making Goku look down with a sad expression on his face. "But I do love you like my own child." He finished, then placed Goku on the ground and grabbed his hand. "Now we are going to see Tenpou and Kenren so they can clear all this shit up!" Goku giggled and started walking hand-in-hand with Konzen.

'Heehee, Konzen loves me!' Goku thought with a bright smile on his face, which quickly disappeared when Konzen fist came crashing down on his head.

"What the hell are you smiling about?"

* * *

A/N: I find this super cute!! Please R&R!! :)


	2. Clearing Things Up

A/N: Hey, thanks to BisSenshi I have decided to make my one-shot into a story. Just a little heads up, there is implied manxman sex in this chapter.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAIYUKI OR ANY CHARATER'S FROM THE ANIME/MANGA!!!

* * *

"Konzen, what'd was dat noise?" Goku asked looking around. Konzen looked around, confused.

"What the hell are you-" Konzen stopped, because he heard what Goku was talking about. A blush found it's way to Kozen's cheeks when he heard the noises coming from Tenpou's office. Goku let go of Kozen's hand to open the door. Before Konzen could reach his hand out to grab the small boy, the door opened and was faced with two men making love. Goku looked at the two men, confused.

"Ken-chan, what'cha you doing to Ten-chan?" Goku asked in a loud voice, so he could be heard. Konzen ran up behind Goku and slapped a hand over his golden eyes. Tenpou and Kenren tried to hid themselves. Goku was trying to remove to hand that was blocking his view.

"You two have a lot of explaining to do!" Konzen yelled, looking everywhere in the office but the view before him.

"Well Konzen, if you learned how to knock we wouldn't have to do anything." Kenren replied after fixing his clothes.

"Kenren has a point, a rude point. But still a point." Tenpou said while fixing his pants. Konzen looked at the two and glared.

"That's not what I'm talking about! Thanks to you two boneheads, this little bastard," Konzen uncovered the eyes of the small child infront of him. "thinks you're supposed to kiss every godamn person you 'love'."

"Oh.." The other two gods said in unison, before they started laughing. Konzen glared at the two again.

"What the hell is so funny?" The golden haired god asked placing his hands on his slender hips.

"So the little midget here is in love with you?" Kenren asked, still laughing.

"Hey! I ain't a midget!" Goku yelled running over to Kenren, kicking him in the shin. Keren's hands shot down to comfort his injured leg. Goku ran out of the room, leaving the three men in silence.

* * *

Hope you like it!

comments=love=faster updates!


End file.
